965
Nicholas declares that Jeb and Carolyn must be married in a strange ceremony. Synopsis Teaser : It has been a night of terror on the Collinwood estate. A young man named Jeb Hawkes has decreed that each of his enemies must be destroyed. And for Quentin Collins, he has planned a cruel and hideous act. Jeb and the zombies bury Quentin alive in the graveyard. Act I The zombies finish burying Quentin, and Jeb says goodbye to the freshly dug grave, calling him an "old man." Quentin regains consciousness and realizes he has been buried alive. Nicholas arrives at the carriage house and hears Julia in the Chosen Room, who is working on blood samples. Julia refuses to give Nicholas information as to why she is there, but finally talks when Nicholas threatens to kill her. Nicholas mocks Julia and Jeb for thinking there is a way out of Jeb's Leviathan curse and smashes Julia's equipment. Maggie returns to the Old House, frantic with fear that something has happened to Quentin. Barnabas tries to reason with her, but she is determined that Quentin is in great danger, and that she is the only one who can save him. She notices the pitchfork symbol has again appeared on her hand, and she rushes out of the house, with Barnabas close behind. Act II Julia ponders what Nicholas is going to do with her. Surprisingly, Nicholas offers to let her leave on one condition: Julia and Barnabas must stay away from the Leviathans and their plans. Julia is about to leave, but Jeb shows up and stops her. Nicholas again reminds Jeb that he is the one who gives the orders, and forces Jeb to let her go. Jeb proclaims he is going to destroy the Leviathan creature, but Nicholas warns him that the creature is all he is. Nicholas tells him the ceremony must happen tonight. Jeb wants no part of it, but Nicholas warns him Carolyn must also convert to the other form and it must happen soon. Jeb is furious with the idea, but he finally agrees. Maggie and Barnabas arrive at the graveyard and notice a fresh grave. Maggie claims she can sense Quentin's presence, and convinces Barnabas he is buried there. Barnabas begins to dig up the grave. Jeb and Carolyn are sitting by the fire at the carriage house. Jeb tells Carolyn he loves her very much, but there is another side of him that she doesn't know about. Carolyn is confused, but says she doesn't care and just wants to be with him. Back at the graveyard, Barnabas has finished digging up the coffin, and they release Quentin, who is short of breath but otherwise unharmed. They head back to the Old House so Julia can look him over. At the carriage house, Carolyn tries to ask what is bothering Jeb, but he doesn't want to tell her. He says he has to go to something important, and he'll be back soon. Carolyn agrees to wait for him. Barnabas and Maggie return to the Old House with Quentin. The two take him upstairs while Julia waits in the drawing room. She hears the front door open and Jeb rushes in. Act III Jeb begs Julia to help cure him tonight, because something is going to happen, but he won't reveal what it is. Julia calls him out on what he did to Quentin earlier in the night, but Jeb says he doesn't care any more and he is a changed man. After much arguing, Julia refuses to help him, putting him in a panic. He turns around and notices Barnabas staring at him. Nicholas returns to the carriage house and notices Carolyn is by herself. He hypnotizes her. When she is in a trance, Nicholas orders the zombies to take her to the Leviathan Altar. Back at the Old House, Maggie is looking for Barnabas, but he isn't there. Quentin appears and shows Maggie his pitchfork symbol on his hand, realizing that is how she knew he was in danger. The two embrace. Nicholas, Jeb, and Carolyn are at the Leviathan Altar. Jeb places the Leviathan Box on the altar and takes his place beside Carolyn, still in a trance. Nicholas begins the ceremony and hands Jeb a staff. In a turn of events, he calls out for Barnabas, who appears and takes Carolyn away; Jeb then smashes the Leviathan Box, which in turn destroys the Leviathan Altar. Jeb starts to feel pain and collapses. Memorable quotes : Nicholas (to Julia): Now, come, come, Doctor, speak up. I've never known you to be at a loss for words. ---- : Nicholas: Your childish pranks are beginning to bore me. : Jeb: They’re not pranks! I happen to enjoy the way that I am now, and I am going to destroy that thing that’s me in that room! ---- : Maggie: Why is this happening to us? : Quentin: I don't know, but I don't have any desire to fight it. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * David Selby as Quentin Collins * Humbert Allen Astredo as Nicholas Blair * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans * Christopher Pennock as Jeb Hawkes * Cliff Cudney as John Hart (uncredited) * James Shannon as Thomas Findley (uncredited) Background information and notes Production * No cast or crew members are credited. * Closing credits scene: Collinwood foyer. Story * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Quentin: No way out. * TIMELINE: Barnabas last saw Quentin last night. Bloopers and continuity errors * When Barnabas goes to answer the door of the Old House when Maggie is knocking, the camera pulls too far to the left, and (as has happened twice before in recent episodes) you can see the back end of the stairway, revealing it is only a few steps high. * As Barnabas leaves the Old House to go after Maggie, he stops to get his coat and cane from the coat rack, and you can very briefly see his reflection in the mirror. * When Barnabas releases Quentin from the coffin, you can see a crew member in the woods behind the set. You can also see a piece of set equipment appear behind Barnabas. * In the scene with Jeb and Carolyn at the carriage house after Barnabas and Maggie have released Quentin, there is a loud snapping sound off stage as they are talking. * For the marriage of Jeb and Carolyn at the Leviathan altar, the branches have been poorly placed, obscuring Nicholas throughout the ceremony. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 965 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 965 - Wedding Crashers Gallery ( }}) 965p.jpg|Rescuing Quentin 965zd.jpg|Love Spell 965zj.jpg|Leviathan Altar Category:Dark Shadows episodes